New Romance Old Evil
by Jeff117
Summary: The Russian kid murders his friend and and turns into a bird.He escapes prison,he lives in Rio jungle and he finds the girl he falls in love with,Carla.OCxCarla BiaxTiego BluxJewel RafaelxEva
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Murderer

* * *

The Russian guy is walking in snow city of Russia while name his V and his family was murdered by americans at a war,he was the youngest one of a family and now he is alone,and cold.

He is 5'5" and has blue eyes,short hair,he is 17 years old and he is wearing a russian jacket,pants,shirt,and hat and stuff.

He's carrying a box in his arm as he reached the door,he knocks on the door with his fist,he waited for the door to open.

The door was opened by a robot,it looks at V and he nodded,it let him in the house,and the robot knows its a pachete or something.

V walks up stairs and walks to the hallway,he walks to the door at the end of the hallway,he knocks on it and it was opened.

"Спасибо, что пришли V..."(Thank you for coming V.)Person shake each other's hands.

"Джефф?"(Jeff?)V went to the room with him and took his jacket off.

"Жесткие дней для вас V?"(Hard days for you V?)Jeff said as he sits down in his chair.V did a same thing.

"Все те же тяжелые дни, так почему же вы приглашаете меня сюда? Вы нужны мои деньги?" (Same old hard days, so why did you invite me here? You want my money?) V asked.

"Нет, я не хочу свои деньги, но это окно, что в нем?" (No, i don't want your money, but that box, what's in it?) Jeff asked.

"Секрет."(A secret)

"Секрет?"(A secret?)

V put his box in a desk,he brought his key out of his pocket,he pushes the key to a key locker and turn it to the left.

The key locker automatically drops down,V puts his hands on the door and pull it up.

Jeff watches carefully as V pulls out the blue flashy cube and gives it to Jeff.

"О, Боже, это правда"(Oh god,it's true)Jeff looks it it.

"Это точно."(It's sure is.)V said.

Jeff got out of his seat,he went to his bookshelf,and looks at his old books.

V felt his head changing,his eyes turned from blue to red,he got up slowly and got his knife out of his slowly walks to Jeff with his knife out.

He quickly stabs Jeff in a lower neck,the blood splatters all over the bookshelf.

Jeff quickly puts his hand on his neck to cover the stab turns to V and he knows that evil side.

His blood came out of his mouth,,he slowly drops to the foll against the bookself.

"Почему?"(Why?)Jeff dying.

V kneeled down to Jeff and said in english."Because im you're worst nightmare."

Jeff is wide eyed and he slowly bleeds out and dies.

Before V does anything,the police came out of the door and grabs him.

V's eyes turns back from red to blue.

He looks up and he's back to normal."Not again!"

The took him out of the building and takes him to the car and drives away.

**Hey guys this is a new story that im working on,once again i will not update this story too often.P.s there may be words problems in this story,i will try it fix it because Fanfiction keeps deleting the words in my storys:(**


	2. Chapter 2:White Suit

Chapter 2:White Suit

* * *

V has been thown into jail cell after he murdered his friend,well his evil side did,he's wearing a prison outfit,and he is alone in jail.

He walked to the window and watches his home world,snowing,but he heard this voice."V."

V looked back and see's a man with a white suit,he has no hair on his head,his eyes is gold,he is 6"11' taller than him."My name is Jonny,and i come to see you."

"You don't even know me,why are you in here?"

"To know you something,the truth."

"So let me get this straight,you came to this prison,to see me,you told someone that you came to see me right?"

"Correct."

"Okay,well hit me,what is you're questions?"V sits down on his new bed.

"About you're father."

"What about my father?He died a long time ago and what does he have to do with this?"

"To tell you the truth,i met you're father before,and he met me."

"Than how come i never met you?"

"Good question,because i want to keep a secret until i met you."

"Well now you know me,so what do you want from me?"

"Nothing.I came to help you."

"Help me?Why?"

Jonny never answered his question,he pulled out a needle from his pouch."See this right?"

"Is that?"

"Just something to help you,come here."

V sits up and walks to Jonny,he looks at the needle and back at Jonny.

"Face you're right arm to me."

V did what he said,Jonny pushes quickly the needle to his arm,he felt a strong pain inside him,he injected inside of his arm and V walks back and felt something inside him.

"You know V,i was you're father's friend before,he told me all about you."

V fell to the ground,and he felt something changing.

"You were such a little young man V."Jonny continued."You were very young,never had somebody to love,never had a chance to do anything.

I was like you before,i watched you get bullied by you're family,long time ago you're evil side killed them,you had a evil side for very very long years since you were alone in the dark,angry and sad.

I wanted to tell you more about this this is our last meet.

You're now soon you will never change again,forever,good bye V."Jonny looks at the window and he pushes his hand to face it and breaks it with force.

V looks up and that guy disappaired,he looks at himself,his arms are wings,he's covered in wings,he has a beak on him,he is a macaw!He felt anger and goes crazy,he flys out ot the window and he landed on the snowly ground,he grinds his beak and looks up and shouted."JOOOOOOONNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"His voice was all over the city.

He stopped shouting."That son of a bitch."He said,he see's a glass at him,looking at him self over it."Im a scarlet macaw,theres no scarlet macaws here.I got to get out of this city or im dead.

But where?Rio?That will work."He watches the birds training videos before,he learns what to do.

He flys up and going to find the airport,take a plane,and try to live in Rio.

He knows what to do now.

* * *

**New chapter soon everyone**.

**Loco Vampire:Same here.**


	3. Chapter 3:Airplane

Chapter 3:Airplane

* * *

"Damn it!"V woke up in a airplane in his cage,after that day where the white suit guy turned him into a bird,V was really pissed,that guy was not going to see him again,which it does not make sense for V,he,earlier,flew to the airport,he was searching for a cage to be in,and i found an annoying bird who never shuts up,V got behind the cage,opens the cage and knocks the bird out,and threw him out.

So now he is finally in the airplane,taking a trip to Rio,and oh boy now that someone woke him up,now.

"Jesus man whats you're problem?"

"Its just this stupid game!"Bird who is out of his cage named Jesse,who is playing a Call of Duty game on Playstation Vita,its his first time playing multiplayer."This stupid camper moron keeps killing me!And-Oh great im dead!...Oh and i got spawn killed so let me get this straight they put in this stupid spawning in this like,like the other's on Xbox 360,and this is still a same crap thing!"

V got out of his cage and see's two stangers.

"F this game!"Jesse opens Vita and thows the game across the room."I am not playing that game again."

"Well atleast calm down,man."Another bird who is Jesse's friend name Rod,who is on top of the suitcase.

"Fine."

"Hey whats going on here guys?"V asked them,the looked at him,Rod said."Well you been woken up by my friend,who played Call of Duty."

"Yeah,causes its a piece a garbage!"(**Call of Duty is okay,it just died after MW2**)Jesse said,controlling his anger.

"Well i don't know about you guys,but im V."

"What a name bro,im Rod and this is my friend Jesse."Rod announced.

"Hey where did you get that name from V,from you're mom?"Jesse said,which makes V face down.

Rod looks at Jesse."Jesse you don't need to say that."

"Hey you're not the boss here."Jesse said after he looks at him.

"I know im not the boss saying you don't need to say that."

"Hey im not a little chick anymore Rod,im a normal bird man!"

"That does not make sense'im a normal bird man'Really."

"Like you're mom said."

"There you go!Another mom's joke!We got a winner everyone!"

"Заткнись! Просто закрыл F ** K уже!"(SHUT UP!JUST SHUT THE F**K UP ALREADY!)V yelled in russian in deep voice after his eyes changed into red.

Jesse and Rod quickly steps back at V's evil side,he felt completly calm and he went back to normal."Im sorry."

"Dude...Who are you?"Rod asked,while in terror and scared,same is Jesse.

V looks at them"You don't want to know."

* * *

**Short chapter,sorry,but next one will be longer**

**Crexis The Purple Macaw:I know right?**

**Loco Vampire:He will find blue macaw family soon.**


End file.
